Sinner's wings and Timelord hearts
by Puckoberon
Summary: Lucifer has always had a way out, but for him the cost was to high. Till now. And 17 years after Lucifer paid that price, the Doctor needs a companion. Not just want, but need. He realized that he has started to go dark side, and needs something or someone to anchor him. To bad for him the TARDIS picks out the devil himself. WARNING SLASH. RATING MAY GO UP. R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer had always had a way out of the cage. Just one become the very thing he hated most. Human.

God had left a tiny crack in the side, not big enough to slip out of unless he chopped off a part of himself, in particular his grace.

Lucifer had, in the beginning, sat in front of that tiny crack and clawed at it in desperation. But after the first 2000 years or so the Morningstar had given up one it entirely

But now starting his second imprisonment, with three new inmates, that little crack didn't look quite as repulsive.

At first he had kept his mind off it by sheilding his vessel, Sam Winchester, from Michael, to be clear he would never hurt Sam just as ge had promised. But then Death just had to show up and ruin it all. And after Adam used the escape rote Lucifer simply couldn't stay any longer.

It had taken Lucifer weeks to knock out Michael, so he could start the long painful process of carving his grace out.

He had no clue if he would ever get it back but by now he didn't give a single shit.

Several excruciating hours latter, and six more concussions for Michael a now human Lucifer slipped through the crack and Luke Dale was born.

Luke trudged through the muddy streets of Cardiff with the waring biggest bitchface he could produce.

Today was his 17th birthday and he had been expelled. Yes he had been fucking expelled, and it hadn't even deserved it.

Some of the usual idiots had started their usual 'are you sure your a guy?' 'Bet you would sleep with anyone' crap. In truth he fully understood why they got this stuff.

He was a petty look boy with silky blond hair, perfect skin, amber eyes, plump red lips, and features, so damn symmetrical that it should be impossible. In short he looked like a female elvish supermodel.

Usually he puts up with it but when Barnsley, a stocky redhead, had asked if 'he would take his sluty mouth, and give him a blow job' he had punched him in the throat.

So now he was going to have to explain to his wonderful, sweet, beautiful mother that he had been expelled, and why he had been are certain things that one just shouldn't talk to ones mother about.

And he knew that she'd probably made his deep fried mars bars that he always asked for in the steed of a birthday cake. It wasn't like she would mad. Hell, she had never even put him in time out as a kid, witch for some reason he had had a unnatural fear of. So instead she settled for being disappointed and hugging him. In his opinion this proved how sadistic his mom could truly be.

Not wanting to go home to that yet, and since Luke's mom wasn't expecting him for hours he slipped into one of the many abandoned shops, found a nice dry corner, and pulled out his worn copy of The Tempest. His dad used to read this to him when he was little and if Luke closed his eyes tight he could imagine the smell of his dad's pipe and hear his soft chuckle.

Jared Dale had been murdered and Luke had been twelve at the time. He had loved his father so much that even now he would sometimes realize he was crying over it.

Like now.

The Doctor had just left Donna Noble off at her home and so now he was dashing anround the TARDIS'S control panel mulling over he and The redheads parting words. What she mean she was terrified of him? and the fact that he did terrified him. He couldn't start going dark. Well, darker.

A TimeLord simply had to much power at their fingertips to be allowed to go darkside. And, him being the last one, there be no one to stop him if he did.

The Doctor knew what he needed. A companion. They had always grounded him and made brought out the best in him. The only problem was that he had almost a fear of having a companion after Ros- her. But the Doctor in every conclusion knew he needed a companion or he'd have to stop. Stop helping people and just settle down. That clearly was not an option.

So he had decided that he would actually go out of his way to find one and the first life form he saw that interested him and was intelligent would been his companion. Or at least if they wanted to be.

So, as the TARDIS groaned herself into existence on the random setting he wished himself luck.

The Doctor sauntered out the front doors into what looked to be a abandoned shop. He quickly became aware of someone was not all so quietly screaming swears from the corner the TARDIS had tried to park herself in. Seems the TARDIS had done the work for him.

To say the magical blue box was a surprise to Luke was the understament of the century.

When it had first started to apear all he had done was stare, but when it started to become increasingly sold he had snaped to his senses.

Flattening himself agenst the wall in a attempt not to be crushed was all he could do for fear of getting caught in the decreasingly less intangible box and soon he was pined between the box and the wall.

Luke did was every self respecting human would do. Screamed every curse word he could think of.

After about five seconds though a slender man in a pin striped sute was pulling him out.

Luke wrapped himself around the man as if he was the only life jacket on a sinking ship, "Holy shit. Oh God. Shit, shit, shit. A phone box tried to kill me."

When his gravity defying haired savior spoke barely caught it, " I'm sorry, so sorry. But I think the TARDIS just wanted to help me. She must like you a lot! Wonder what makes you special. "

Suddenly was shining a blue light in his face looking like a child who had just stumbled upon a particularly interesting bug, "Did you know that you are literally perfectly symmetrical? I have never seen that in a human before! Tree and fungus sure but not a human! To top that off every part of you is text book perfect. And a right beauty you are. Genetic miracle is what would describe you. Maybe I can get some DNA samples later. . .."

To Luke it was clear that if he stayed quite much longer he'd never get a word in edge wise. So he slaped him.

The resounding crack of had agenst cheek sounded through out the room.

Eyes wide, the tall man claped his hand on his now red cheak. "Did you just slap me?" His voice had gone up a few octaves, and seemed to be more incredulous than anything.

"And I'll do it again, unless you tell me what the hell is going on." Luke growled.

The man beam down on him,"Fantastic. "

"No this is absolutely not fantastic. Start explaining. Now"

The man cleared his throat, "Hello I'm the Doctor and this," The newly dubed Doctor strolled leserly the the doors of the phone box, "is my TARDIS. " placing his hand around the door handle motioning for Luke to join him.

Luke arched one thin eyebrow the Doctor, "You want me to get into something that wants to kill me?"

"She doesn't want to kill you. Tell you what I'll go first."

No both eyebrows were up. "Both of us in one tiny space?I s that what this is? A magical kissing both? "

Now it was the Doctor's turn to look shocked. "No this isn't a snog box! Just…Just get in." And with that the Doctor grabbed a hold of Luke's wrist and dragged him in behind him.

Luke stumbled in with a yelp.


	2. Chapter 2

_HELLO SPN AND DW ARN'T MINE, AND SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPPTER IS._

As Luke stumbled into the phone box he felt his since of reality slip.

"Big. . . It's bigger on the . . . Wha . . .?" was all he could get out. And it was big. Huge. Much, much bigger than it should have been. Luke felt himself slide down the wall, eyes wide as diner plates. The Doctor rushed to his side the jaunty grin long gone, "I'm sorry so sorry. This must be far too much for me to spring on you."

Luke toke one deep breath, "No. . . I'm fine . . . just . . . so not a snog box?"

The Doctor stared at him for a long moment before starting to chuckle, "No, no she's not a snog box." He helped Luke to his feet, dusting off dust that may or may not have been real on him, "She's my ship. Like I said, she's called the TARDIS, which stands for time and relative dimension in space."

"So she's a time machine?"

The Doctor looked at Luke taking in his now distinctly unsurprised look. Upon entry Luke had had a much worse reaction to the TARDIS than most, but now he was acting like it was all perfectly normal. He had even already picked up on the fact the TARDIS was a she! That usually took most of his companions weeks or months to do. _'So he adapts extremely quickly'_ The Doctor filed away for future reference.

"Exactly! Except she's also space ship." The Doctor beamed.

Luke snorted. "Great. I've been abducted by E.T." Walking up the steps to what must have been the TARDIS'S console, and leaned agents the rails. "So do you do this often?"

The Doctor frowned at the 'E.T' comment but asked, "What?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Kidnaped us poor earthlings. Is this a hobby of yours or something?"

"No! I don't kidnap anyone!"

"Sure. You just forcibly make friends." Luke snorted watching smugly as the Doctor's face fell into a scowl.

The Doctor walked up to join Luke by the console, "I'm normally not this force full. I just realized I need someone with a few more morals than me to keep me in line." The Doctors eyebrows went to his hair line when Luke fell into large huffs of laughter. The Doctor asked, slightly irritated, "And what's so funny about that?"

"Nothing," Pausing to laugh some more, "Just that seems highly ironic to me." Now Luke frowned. Why was it ironic? "I don't even really know why . . ."

The doctor frowned at him for a long moment before saying, "So will you?"

"Will I what?" asked Luke tilting his head up to look at The Doctor squarely in the eyes.

The Doctor found this little motion extremely cute, but he made a point of answering Luke without showing he thought so, "Come with me. Will you come with me?"

Luke studied with all the intensity of a wolf watching its prey, "First you have to ask me one very simple question Doctor."

The Doctor looked gob smacked. "What?"

"You heard me. Ask me the one question that should have been the very first thing you asked me."

To tell the truth the Doctor was shocked. None of his companions had ever made him past a test before, but it seemed this one was much different than all the others. The doctor pondered this for a minute before his face splitting into a grin. "Why I seem to have forgotten my manners. What's your name?"

Luke to split into a face splitting grin. He stuck out his hand for the Doctor to Shack and said, "Hello Doctor. I'm Luke Dale, and I would love to travel with you."


End file.
